Internet, cellular communication systems, television, newspaper, etc., provide diverse communication media channels through which people may receive information and/or communicate with each other.
People may use a web site to chronologically publish personal thoughts and web links. Such a web site may be referred to as a blog. A blog may include content showing what is happening in the life of the person, collecting information on certain types of subjects of interest to the person, providing links to related web sites, etc. Thus, a personal web site may include a collection of contents that may be helpful to people of similar interest.
Telephone systems allow users to conduct real time two-way voice communication. Traditional land-line based telephone systems connect one telephone set to another through one or more switching centers, operated by one or more telephone companies, over a land-line based telephone network. Traditionally, a telephone connection is based on a circuit switched network.
Current telephone systems may also use a packet-switched network for a telephone connection. A packet switched network is typical in a computer data environment. Recent developments in the field of Voice over IP (VoIP) allow the delivery of voice information using the Internet Protocol, in which voice information is packaged in a digital form in discrete packets rather than in the traditional circuit-committed protocols of the public switched telephone network (PSTN).
Cellular networks allow a cellular phone to connect to a nearby cellular base station through an air interface for wireless access to a telephone network. Recent developments in wireless telephone systems allow not only voice communications but also data communications. For example, cellular phones can now receive and send short messages through a Short Message Service (SMS). Web pages can now be retrieved through wireless cellular links and displayed on cellular phones. Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) has been developed to overcome the constraints of relatively slow and intermittent nature of wireless links to access information similar or identical to World Wide Web.